Kings and Chiefs
by AviRimor
Summary: What if the Horde had disappeared after the First War? On hiatus.


Don't own Warcraft

...

4 ADP

Word quickly spread of the fall of the kingdom of Azeroth. It's conquest by the orchish Horde surprised both human kingdom and non-human kingdom. But what truly surprised the people of the Eastern Kingdoms was that not only did the survivors of the kingdom of Azeroth disappeared but the Orcs had also disappeared. Scouts were sent to discover the fate of the surviving humans and where the orcs went.

When the scouts returned they reported that no humans from the fallen Kingdom of Azeroth could be found. They said they found various various orc bases but stripped of all weapons, food, livestock and no Orcs. Many people believed that the Orcs after capturing the survivors of the kingdom of Azeroth went back to wherever they came from. But this would later be proven wrong. But that is a story for another time.

Beside the disappearance of the Orcs and the people of the fallen kingdom of Azeroth, something else important happened for reasons unknown. The Dark Iron Dwarves left the Blackrock Mountains and moved south and claimed all the lands of the fallen Kingdom of Azeroth. The various people of Khaz Modan were glad to be rid of the Dark Irons. For many years the Dark Irons kept to themselves and the people of the Eastern Kingdoms were more than willing to leave the Dark Irons alone.  
...

25 ADP

Capital City

Prince Arthas thought of the various things that had happened recently as he made his way toward Capital City. There was his recent successful defense of Strahnbrad along with the slaying of the gnoll attackers. Arthas had been surprised when a group of bandits had offered their service in exchange for a pardon. Arthas had granted it. He couldn't afford turn their offer down. Arthas along with troops and some local militias had arrived at Strahnbrad before the gnolls had attacked, and killed everyone of the beasts that attacked the village. Uther, an old friend, mentor and who was like an uncle to Arthas had retired after the battle saying that he it was his time to put his hammer down and enjoy his remaining years that he had left.

Arthas put his focus back on the city as he approached. Soon after meeting several of his loyal subjects, and a little walking Arthas arrived at the royal Palace. As he walks up and see his old friend Tandred Proudmoore in a Admiral's uniform which was a little strange, since Arthas thought Tandred was a captain the last time he had seen him. "Admiral Tandred?'' Arthas asks his old friend who's leaning against a wall. "Nice to see you Arthas. I got a promotion. I'll explain later. We have to go meet your father and my father." The Admiral said to the young Prince. "I got an urgent message to return. Do you know why?" Arthas asked his old friend. "Yes, but I believe it's better if our fathers explained it." He said as he began walking toward the throne room. "Alright." Arthas said as he followed Tandred.

Soon enough they arrived in the Throne room seeing their fathers talking. "My king." Arthas said to his father as he knelled. "Grand Admiral." Tandred said to his father kneeling. "Rise." Both Fathers said at the same time. As Arthas and Tandred both rose. Soon after a bit of catching up they soon got to business. "Arthas, the reason your here is simple. You and Tandred are to lead an expedition to Kalimdor." King Terenas said to his son. "You are going there to claim land and resources so that other nations will not able to claim them and deny us access to these resources." The Grand Admiral said. "Understood." Both Arthas and Tandred said. "Good, your fleet is ready to leave now. So go and make your people proud." Terenas said. "We will not fail our people." Arthas said as he and Tandred departed. "I know you won't." The King said smiling.  
...

Lordaeron Naval Base

Arthas and Tandred watch as supplies is loaded on the ships. Tandred turns to face Arthas. "Who would've thought us two would ever go out to explore and claim new lands?'' Tandred says with a smile. ''Not me." Arthas says looking out to the seas. "Who knows what we will find out there." Arthas says still looking at the sea. "If it's friendly we befriend it. If it's hostile, we kill it." Tandred said. "Maybe." Arthas said as Captain Falric approached. "My lords, the ships are loaded and we are ready to leave." Falric said to Arthas and Tandred. "Good. Let us leave then." Arthas said as went to his ship as Tandred went to his own ship and soon enough the fleet departed.

Unknown Islands in the Maelstrom

"Well this is a fine mess we've found ourselves in!" Arthas says to an approaching Tandred. "We had no choice but to seek shelter from the storm in this cove. But look on the bright side we could have a beach party." Tandred said laughing. "My prince, I sense some type of magic all around us." A female magi said to Arthas."Probably has nothing do with those blinking eyes on those sticks over there." Tandred said pointing a finger to where the sticks with the blinking eyes were. Arthas and several others turned to look where the eye sticks were. The eye sticks just blinked. "I shall go investigate." Tandred said as he walked over to one of the eye sticks and sat down on the sand. Tandred and the eye eventually ended up in a starring contest. This would go on for a while."Yes!" Tandred shouted said while still sitting. "What going on?" Arthas asked as he walked over to a sitting Tandred.

"I won." Tandred said with a smirk on his face. "You got in staring contest with an eye and won. Congrats." Arthas said to Tandred. "I have also discovered something." Tandred said to Arthas. "Like how long an eye on a stick can go without blinking?" Arthas said to Tandred who was getting up. "Yes and no. That there are Trolls on this island." This surprised Arthas. "How do you know there are Trolls on this island?" Arthas asked wondering how Tandred could have figured that out by looking at an eye. "Because there are Trolls walking over to us now." Tandred said as the Troll walked up to them.

To be continued

The orcs that fought in the First War are not on Azeroth or Draenor. Don't own Warcraft or Naruto.

...

25 ADP

Darkspear Islands

"I've seen you before!" The oldest looking Troll among the Trolls said. "You are the warrior of the light." The old troll said pointing at Arthas. "And you are the clown." The Troll said pointing at Tandred. "I am not a clown." Tandred says protesting being called that as he put his arms across his chest. "You act like one. How can we help you?" Arthas asks the old Troll who seems to be the leader.

"This island we are standing and the others that make up the Darkspear Islands...they be sinking." The troll said sadden by the fate of his people's home. "So mon, should we be panicking?" Tandred asks the Troll leader. "I don't think so. We have at least a few days till the islands start sinking. Also name's Sen'jin." Sen'jin says to the two humans. There is then a rumbling sound come from one of the other islands. Human and Troll alike look around and see the source is the dormant volcano on the center most of all the islands. For the first time in years it begin's spewing lava.

As well the sea level begins to rise. The Trolls and Humans near Tandred turn and look at the newly promoted Admiral. "What?" Tandred asks feeling uncomfortable. "Aren't you going to panic?'' Arthas asks Tandred. "Yes. AHHH! AHHH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Tandred screams running around Arthas. Eventually he stops running around panicking and begins to calm down. "Alright now that is over here's what we're going to do. It will be strain on my ships available space and certain resources but I can't leave your people to die when I can help you. We're going to a new land and something there may or may not kill us. So it's your choice if you want to come." Arthas says to Sen'jin.

"I rather die on my feet fighting something unknown then let the elements kill me." Sen'jin said having made his choice. "What about the storm Arthas?" Tandred asks the prince. "We have no choice but to brave the storm." Arthas replied. "Okay. How long will it take to evacuate your villages?" Tandred ask the Darkspear Leader. "Half an hour. An hour at the most. I will take my leave to organize the evacuation. Also thank you for helping my people in this hour of need." Sen'jin says bowing as do the other two Trolls that accompanied Sen'jin.

"Do not bow to me. I am not your king. We are equals." Arthas said to the aged Darkspear leader. "As you wish warrior of the light." Sen'jin says as he leaves to prepare his people for their exodus while Arthas and Tandred go back to their own respective ships to have them prepared for departure.

...

25 ADP

Prison of Illidan

Illidan Stormrage sits in the same cell that he has inhabited for the last ten thousand years as his punishment for his crimes. Ten thousand years. Ten thousand years with nearly the same things happening every day. Maiev would come with food, if you could call it that, and remind Illidan while he's eating, of all his failures and that he would never escape this place. So it would be a major understatement to say the least that he hated the warden. The things he would do to his tormentor for making all these years all the worse.

Illidan would often spend most of each day thinking of new and creative ways to torture Maiev if he ever escaped. But the cruel ideas he has will always be that. Ideas as long as he is stuck in this damn cell. Illidan as he thinks of a possible way to torture Maiev that involves demonic energy he hears several blood curdling screams. Illidan looks at the gate that he passed through over ten thousand years ago and wonders to himself if the cause of those early screams seeks the death of the Betrayer. 'Death would be preferable to another ten thousand in this prison.' Illidan thinks to himself while waiting to see what his fate will be.

Illidan feels the temperature start to rise, which is unusual as the temperature has always been the same for thousands of years. The most likely source of the temperature he assumes is the fire attack that destroyed the gate burning and scattering the pieces across the room. Illidan watches to see who the source of the attack was. He does not wait long. In walks a person that isn't anywhere near the average height of a night elf. The person that walks in however matches the height of at least one race. Humans. "What do you want?" Illidan says skipping formalities. "Straight to the point. Good. I'll tell you what I want. Your services. Name's Red." The man now identified as Red says to the night elf. "Why would I work for you?" The Demon hunter asks Red as he walks around Illidan's cell. "First if you don't work me I let you rot for all eternity in your cell. Second serve me and I shall grant you powers from another world." He says as he turns to face Illidan. "I also killed Maiev." Red says figuring that will be the thing that will convince Illidan to accept his offer.

"What is your will...master?" Illidan asks standing. Red snaps his fingers causing Illidan's cell to turn to dust freeing the Night Elf. "You will be my agent in this world. You will be the instrument that furthers my goals. You will be the one that will crush anyone that stands in my." Red says as he walks up Illidan and puts his hand on Illidan's forehead. Red energy pours into Illidan giving him access to new powers and repairing his eyes. "I can see perfectly yet I still have my spectral sight. How? As well what is this new power in me? It it calm in comparison with arcane magic." Illidan says as his becomes covered in blue energy.

"It is called Chakra. It was once used on my home world. I can do many things including altering your eyes." Red says giving answers to Illidans questions. "What do you mean one used on your home world?" Illidan asks his new master. "You can't use chakra on a world that no longer exists." Red says as he thinks about his old home. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Illidan says apologizing. "Don't be. My home world was destroyed long before this universe even existed. This bit of info leaves Illidan with new questions. 'How old is he? What race is Red? I'll ask him later.' Illidan thinks as his master silently watches him.

"What are my new powers?" Illidan asks curious. "You have three powers. The first is the ability to change places with any nearby object or even a person. The second is the ability to make flesh and blood copies of yourself. The third and final power I've gifted you with is the ability to transform into anybody or anything. I should warn you if use too much Chakra you could die from Chakra exhaustion. As well your chakra reserves are small so that will limit what you can do." Red says giving Illidan some advice and info.

"Tell me did you think you would ever leave this place?" Red asks his new agent. "No. I had long ago given up hope of ever leaving this place. While I would love to talk about this place, don't we have work to do?" Illidan asks hoping to leave this place and never return. "Yes. I need to introduce you to your army." Red says. With a wave of his hand a portal made of dark energy's appear in front of them. Red walks into the portal while Illidan follows him.

Felwood

Felwood. A cursed place tainted by the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients. It is now home to home plants and animals mutated by exposure to demonic energies. As well it is the home of the Satyrs. The descendants of the Kaldorei Highborne.

A portal opens and emerges two being. The first is Red and next Illidan. Satyrs that see this kneel in respect of their lord. "Stand my loyal servants. This is Illidan. The commander of all my forces on this world. If he tells you to do something you will do it." He says his servants. "YES LORD RED!" The Satyrs shout. "Lord Red, how did you gain the loyalty of the Satyrs? I thought they only serve the Burning Legion or themselves." Illidan asks Red who's looking around at his servants. "When your more powerful than Sargeras and you demonstrate that you are, people be they demon or mortal will quickly fall in line and pledge their services and life to you." He says giving Illidan his answer.

'More powerful than Sargeras? If that's true I hate to be one of his enemies.' Illidan thinks to himself while Red has a small book appear and hands it to Illidan. "These are things I need done. I will be gone for a while." Red says to the Night Elf. "Your will shall be done." Illidan says bowing to Red who nods before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving Illidan to read what needs to be done.

...

25 ADP

Dalaran

Secret Lab of Kel'Thuzad

Kel'Thuzad of the Kirin Tor is currently attempting to reanimate or bring back to life a rat. However every attempt has either resulted in failure or the subject only ''living'' for a few seconds before dying. His research is considered forbidden by the Kirin Tor and the others mages of Dalaran. The fools are too afraid to tap into powers they consider to be evil and immoral. Kel'Thuzad is however will not be held back by morals. Power is power and those fools do not understand the implications of necromancy and the great power that can be gained from it.

As Kel'Thuzad is preparing for his next experiment he finally notices the being that has been in his lab for the last few minutes. Kel'Thuzad had been too focused on his work to notice the arrival of the trespasser. "Can I help you?" The old mage says to the intruder. "I would like to hire you." The intruder replies. This makes Kel'Thuzad laugh. The mage turns around to see the person who has the gall to ask Kel'Thuzad to work for him. The man is wearing a style of clothing the aged wizard had never seen before. The intruder also seems to like red seeing as all his clothes are red. "Why would I do that?" The mage asks.

"Well you're so-called friend Antonidas is coming here to expel you from Dalaran and destroy all your research. Also I can give you access to knowledge that would make experiment succeed and so much more." Red says giving the wizard reasons to work for the ninja. "You could be making this all up to convince me to work for you." The wizard says calmly but slightly concerned that what the man said is true. "I leave and in five minutes Antonidas arrives and destroys years worth of your research. So accept my offer and I will ensure you all your research survives or don't and lose everything. The choice is your." Red says giving the man an ultimatum. 'I accept his offer and I get access to new research and ensure my own survives. I don't accept and I possibly lose everything. I guess I have no choice but to accept.' Kel'Thuzad thinks to himself as Red waits for his answer.

"Deal." Kel'Thuzad says accepting Red's offer. "Good. I'll teleport you and all your belonging to what will be your new lab. Ready?" Red asks the mage. "Yes." The mage says preparing himself for being teleported. Red snaps his finger resulting in Kel'Thuzad along with his property except for his houses and a few others things are transported to another location. Red snaps his fingers again and he too disappears leaving an empty lab for Antonidas to find.

**...**

**Eldre'Thalas**

**Athenaeum**

**Feralas**

**Kalimdor**

In a flash of red light, Red and Kel'Thuzad appear in a library with several Night Elves either reading books or looking for a book about a particular subject. "Kel'Thuzad formerly of the Kirin-Tor, I welcome you to Eldre'Thalas. In this library you will find information collected by one of the oldest mortal civilization's that has ever existed. The Night Elves." Red says as Kel'Thuzad looks around noticing that these Night Elves resemble another race he has met on multiple occasions.

"I presume these Night Elves are related to the High Elves?" Kel'Thuzad asks his master. "You are correct. The Night Elves are in fact related to the High Elves, but neither elven race likes to talk about this. If you have questions, either asks one of the elves here or read one of these books until you find your answer. Your research is in another room and here's a map of the city." Red says as he Kel'Thuzad a map of the elven city. "In this library you will find knowledge pertaining to the ancient magics the Night Elves created. As well I have put several books in here on Chakra. I personally believe the use of Chakra may make your experiments succeed. But there is no guarantee it will work. I'd like to stay but I have pressing matters, so I will be taking my leave now." Red says before he disappears suddenly.

Kel'Thuzad now being left alone except for the Night Elves, decides to ask one of the elves for info on his new employer. Kel'Thuzad walked up to one of the Night Elves who is reading a book and has several piles of books stacked upon a table where he is sitting. The Night Elf notices Kel'Thuzad approaching and looks up from his reading material. "Can I help you?" The night elf asks the human. "Yes. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing some info on..." Kel'Thuzad starts to say. "Lord Red?" The night elf asks finishing Kel'Thuzad sentence.

"Correct. I would like to know more about my new employer." Kel'Thuzad informs the night elf. "You are not the first to ask for information after being hired by Lord Red. Lord Red is a very, very powerful man. Lord Red could conquer the Eastern Kingdom's of this Azeroth with a snap of his fingers. As well my name is Mordent Evershade. I'm in charge of all research projects here." The now identified Mordent Evershade says to Kel'Thuzad.

"If he's that powerful, why doesn't he do it? Also what do you mean by this Azeroth?" Kel'Thuzad asks.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Mordent asks but already knows what the human will say.

Kel'Thuzad nods his head.

"As I suspected. Lord Red loves to leave the job of answering questions to his subordinates. What I'm going to tell you will be hard to believe, but I speak only the truth. Lord Red doesn't conquer your Eastern Kingdom's because he either doesn't want to or is waiting for the perfect opportunity. As well a immortal like Lord Red, can wait as long as they need to as time is on their side. Lord Red prefers to let his subjects do the fighting, but that doesn't mean Lord Red doesn't love a good battle. He likes to wait for his enemies empire's to slowly rot and take what his enemies can no longer afford to defend. While it is a long process, it does work. The portion of his empire on this world he calls the Dominion, doesn't have the strength yet to conquer the world. That is why Lord Red plans to have a major war happen in the next ten years to further his goals and increase his influence in this world.

On the subject of this Azeroth, you should know there are countless and growing numbers of reality's coming into to existence either naturally or through artificial means which Lord Red and others use. This city we are in is an important stop for countless mages, researchers and other people from all over Lord Red's Empire which is made up of entire reality's and holds considerable territory in numerous reality's we have yet to conquer." Mordent says giving a rather large amount of information to process.

"When was this Empire of his founded?" The human asks the night elf. "Countless times older than this universe." The night elf says making Kel'Thuzad eyes widen upon hearing this. "Why does he continue to conquer worlds and realities after so many years? I would grow tire of it." Kel'Thuzad asks the night elf. "Why? Because he can and his love of war and expansion has never wavered, even during the darkest days of the last civil war this Empire experienced. Also if you want to learn more about the last civil and the countless one's before it, read this book." Mordent says as he taps a red book.

"One last question. Who is Lord Red?" Kel'Thuzad asks the Archmage. "Lord Red is a ninja." Mordent says but leaves Kel'Thuzad confused. "What is a ninja?" Kel'Thuzad asks as he has never heard of the term before. "A ninja is a person who has spent much of their life perfecting and executing various methods of assassination. Lord Red spent much of his childhood preparing to become a ninja and succeeded becoming a ninja years earlier than most people from his village would become a ninja. After a decade of performing missions and successfully doing his specialized trade, a war unlike any other on his world broke out.

The war was caused by a traitor that came from Red's village. The traitor did not care who won the war. All he cared about was that no nation would be strong enough to prevent him from achieving his goal. The war involved both great nation and small nation alike on Lord Red's home planet. It went on for years and killed more and maimed more people than all the wars that preceded it. By the time the war ended most of the planet was ruined by the weapons, in desperation both sides had used to insure they did not lose the war. Few people lived to see the end to that great war. Among-st those who survived, was Lord Red. Red was horrified by what he had witnessed and had done during the war. Red wanted to prevent the terrible, terrible damage the war caused.

So he attempted to travel back in time. His attempt to make things better...only made things worse. His attempt to go back in time destroyed his reality and flung him to another reality, where he began a journey that resulted in him creating the greatest Empire to ever exist." Mordent says concluding his tale about Red.

"Thank you, Mordent. This talk has been most enlightening." Kel'Thuzad before he gives a respectful bow and then turns around, opens his map and heads to his new lab. "Your welcome." Mordent says quietly as he goes back to reading a book that describes a strange green crystal that consumes both flesh and other materials.

...

**...**

**Red likes to copy a reality and either start building an empire there or manipulates events in that reality so that they favor a nation or race that Lord Red has chosen. He also likes to ISOT people or land from one reality to another reality and observe what happens.**

...

Decided not to have the murlocs or that Sea Witch attack. Red is a character that appears in a few of my fics. Red prefers to let people steer the course of a conversation.

...

Kul Tiras and Lordaeron formed an alliance in 5 ADP to counter other human nations. ADP=After dark portal opening.


End file.
